


Adjectives

by hazyjayne



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazyjayne/pseuds/hazyjayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine dicuss how one would describe the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjectives

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://naderegen.livejournal.com/profile)[**naderegen**](http://naderegen.livejournal.com/) [created awesome Klaine art](http://naderegen.tumblr.com/post/6592976269/how-have-i-not-drawn-them-for-so-long-how). I felt inspired. I suspect [](http://whenidance.livejournal.com/profile)[**whenidance**](http://whenidance.livejournal.com/) and [](http://moonlitsiren.livejournal.com/profile)[**moonlitsiren**](http://moonlitsiren.livejournal.com/) will get the sublet in jokes as well…

Scene: Kurt’s bedroom. The Sunday before the school term re-starts.

Rain pelts constantly on the window outside. They are lying on Kurt’s bed and for what must be at least the fifty-seventh time watching the DVD of the Rent (Broadway version).

Both boys are lying on their backs; Blaine has his arm around Kurt and with the other he has linked fingers with Kurt and Kurt’s ear against his chest. Kurt feels the rhythmic rise and fall of Blaine’s chest. Everything feels peaceful.

Blaine shifts slightly as the end credits roll, stroking the back of Kurt’s neck. Suddenly Kurt feels boneless and tingles run down his spine.

“How would you describe me?” Blaine asks.

Kurt turns and lies on his side, tucking the hand that is not attached to Blaine under his ear.

“Are we fishing for compliments now, Blaine Warbler?” says Kurt sceptically cocking an eyebrow.

“Just curious.” Blaine states with what Kurt suspects is his best ‘I am not caring about this but actually I really do’ face.

Kurt considers the request. He composes his face into one of mock deep thought and pauses.

“Do I have to tickle you to get an answer?”

Blaine’s voice holds the slight hint of danger, and a smirk is appearing around his lips.

“You wouldn’t dare” Kurt retores.

“I would”

“But my shirt” Kurt is dismayed.

“Given the fact we have been cuddling for the past couple of hours, I would submit your shirt’s crinkle virtue is well and truly tainted,” offers Blaine, moving his hands ready to strike.

“Okay okay…” Kurt protests moving his hands to defend against any tickling stike. “Gimme a moment to think, and no playing dirty.” Kurt still keeps his hands out in front of him, just in case.

“Would I?” Blaine looks offended.

“Blaine, you have sung about telling someone to ‘keep their toys in the draw tonight’, which I assume Mr Thicke did not mean the child-friendly version. Given that information, I would not put anything… morally dubious past you. If your not careful it will be ‘looks like a solo tonight’.”

Blaine looks horrified. “That’s awful.”

“Well, you’ll be pleased to know I have settled on some.”

“Finally, dufus” Blaine smiles and mock rolls his eyes.

“Well, there’s ‘dapper’ for one” Kurt smiles.

“I don’t know what you mean, Sir,” says Blaine giggling in his best mock British voice.

“Then there is ‘ridiculous’ for another.” Kurt interjects when the giggles subside.

“What on earth are you talking about?”

“Blaine, do you know anyone else who in the course of a musical performance decides to throw around homework and sheet music at will, then proceeds to walk over any and all available furniture?”

“You told me you had that rain in your auditorium” Blaine mumbles.

“Firstly, that was Ms Holliday’s idea, not mine.” Kurt states, still smiling. “Secondly, New Directions do not take every opportunity to have rain on stage.”

Blaine tries and fails to look offended.

“Finally” Kurt is looking nervous again now. “Thereisreallyratherhot” he says all in one breath whooshing out of his lungs.

“I’m sorry” Blaine asks smiling, even though it is quite clear that he has picked up of the meaning of the sentence, even if he didn’t manage to get all the words.

Kurt is blushing scarlet, but takes a big calming breath and tries again.

“There is the fact that you may be attractive.” Kurt says in as small as voice as possible, still blushing furiously.

“I’m sorry I don’t believe that was the adjective you originally used.” Blaine is clearly enjoying making Kurt suffer through every moment of this. “Do I need to get ready to tickle you again?”

Kurt takes another steadying breath. He moves in and re-laces their hands together, palms touching, and the redness in his checks still very present.

“I think you are really hot.” He says in as small a voice as possible, not looking Blaine in the eye.

“Thank-you. See, that wasn’t so hard. For what it’s worth it means a lot to me that you said that. I know it must not be the most comfortable thing for you to do.”

Kurt unlaces their hands and pushes himself up, ever so slightly stiffly, on to his arms. He takes a moment to balance himself and then straddles himself mid-left thigh on Blaine, knees spread apart, his body bent close but hovering above Blaine’s.

“Now, given the fact I have ascribed multiple adjectives to you, is there anything in particular you would like to say for me?” challenges Kurt.

“Who is fishing for compliments now?” Kurt notices that Blaine is trying, and most definitely failing this time, to conceal the smirk emerging on his face.

“This curiosity thing does work both ways you know.” Kurt retorts.

“Completely adorable.” Blaine says, not missing a beat.

Kurt raises an eyebrow.

“I thought we already had that one covered. This sounds like you are putting me firmly back into the ‘baby penguin’ category…” slight panic starting to emerge in his voice.

Blaine pulls back and raises his hands with alarm.

“Wait, I am not done.” Blaine sounds breathless, as if he cannot get the words out quickly enough.

Kurt pauses and looks down at Blaine, half curious and half-tense. Blaine reaches up and touches his cheek softly and the anxious feeling in Kurt’s stomach eases back to its previous relaxed and warm state.

Blaine leans up and captures him in a kiss softly and brings down Kurt arms. Kurt curls them around Blaine’s neck for support. The gentle kissing continues until Blaine pulls back. Kurt moans slightly as the loss of Blaine’s lips, and let’s his body fall down on to Blaine’s. There is a sound of soft cotton flannel moving against linen coupled with almost subconscious movement of hips, fitting together like puzzle pieces.

“Did I mention brave, fearless and completely sexy on top of the adorableness?”

Kurt suddenly realises that he has forgotten how to breathe.


End file.
